


Oh My..Part 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair makes sure that Jim knows who owns him. Part Two of Oh My....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My..Part 2

All right. Here is part 2 of Oh, my... This is Blair's POV of what happened that night. Some words and/or sentences may be the same, but the boys *are* experiencing the same night. This isn't a death story, so...Enjoy!! 

Disclaimer: I *am* infringing on someone else's characters, but since we all do when we write stories.. I don't own the guys, but since I do in another dimension, it's okay. 

## Oh My....Part Two

by Jesse  


Blair was pissed. Pissed. Pissed. Pissed. How dare that slut try to come on to *his* man. And how dare he encourage her! It was bad enough that Jim had to look in her direction, but to make eye contact with her and then!...and then, actually smile at her! That was all that bitch needed to try to hook her talons into *his* lover. Blair knew that Jim tried everything in his power to dissuade "her", but that still didn't stop Blair's blood from boiling in rage. Jim even went so far, once in the evening, to hide behind Blair. He tried to make it look casual, but she knew better. It was as though it encouraged her to try harder. Blair had had about as much as he could take and stalked out of the bar, dragging a grateful Jim along with him. 

When they reached the loft, Jim locked the door and turned to say something when Blair slammed him against the door. His mind too unfocused to hear what Jim had to say. It was time to show his lover to whom he belonged. 

Blair started to suck and lick at Jim's lower lip, loving the way his Sentinel tasted. Blair felt Jim's immediate acquiescence as well as his attempts to put his arms around him, but Blair was not in the mood for Jim to take control. Not this night. No, Blair was going to command this performance. He took hold of Jim's wrists and raised his arms, pinning them over the taller man's head. When Jim was completely yielding, he left Jim's mouth to fasten onto his lover's neck; biting and suckling his way to Jim's sensitive ear. Knowing his neck was Jim's weak spot, Blair lingered there dragging moans and deep groans from the sentinel's chest. He made his slow way to Jim's earlobe and suddenly felt Jim's weight drag them to the floor. 

This did not dissuade Blair, however. It only spurred him on. Still attached to Jim's earlobe, Blair slowly wriggled his wet tongue into the ear canal. He was rewarded with a long, loud groan which filled the room as Jim tipped his head back to give him the access he wanted. Blair took advantage of the exposed neck to blaze a moist trail from one ear to the other; lightly licking along the strong jaw of his lover. Jim's moans grew in volume and a slight shudder began through the strong, muscled body. Blair secretly smiled at the wild abandon of his lover as he slowly manoeuvred his love to his back on the floor, not once loosing contact with the sweet flesh. 

Blair felt the tension in his lover and heard the wonderful sounds escaping from Jim's chest as he lay waste his lover's body. He knew his sentinel was on the edge and wanted nothing more than to push him over. His tongue lapped and mouth nipped behind the tender ear as the man beneath him squirmed to get away from the onslaught. Suddenly, Blair felt a soft grip on his waist. Not wanting to lose control, Blair interlaced his fingers with Jim's. He lifted his head, removing his lips from Jim and heard a soft moan of protest. Bringing each hand to his face, Blair placed a small kiss in the centre of each palm. Then, taking one hand, Blair moved his lips to the soft inner flesh of Jim's wrist and sucked tenderly, tongue darting out for quick licks. 

Blair leisurely made his way up Jim's arm, sucking and licking the velvet flesh and hard muscles until he reached the shoulder. Placing that arm over Jim's head, Blair turned his attention to the other wrist he held lightly, giving that arm as much attention as the first. Once both arms were safely out of his way, Blair honed in on Jim's neck like a vampire and renewed his attack. 

Not a minute passed and Blair knew that his lover was out of his head in lust. He found it hard to continue his loving suckling when Jim's head kept rolling from side to side. But, the sounds... Oh god, the sounds Jim were making was driving Blair insane. Blair loved to hear his Sentinel call his name in ecstasy, but this was more than he could ask. Blair fed as he listened to his lover beg. Knowing he could and wanted to drive his lover further over the edge, Blair stuck a wet tongue into Jim's ear and smiled as Jim's begging grew louder. 

Blair was determined to drive the thought of any other lovers from Jim's mind. He knew that it wasn't warranted, but the jealousy that engulfed him tonight left him with enough doubt that Jim might find someone else and he was going to make sure that no one would have Jim. He would ruin Jim for any other lovers. With this in mind, Blair ignored Jim's pleas and slowly, very slowly moved from Jim's ear to his mouth by way of nuzzling Jim's jaw. By the time Blair made it to Jim's mouth, Blair could feel that Jim was just barely hanging on to his sanity. Good. However, Blair couldn't tell how far gone Jim was until he latched onto Jim's mouth. He was shocked for a moment as his tongue was forcefully sucked into Jim's mouth. Also, as he shifted to take Jim's mouth, he brought his erection into contact with Jim's and was rewarded as Jim's hips lifted off the ground to meet him. 

Blair could tell that Jim's mind was on overload. His lover's head continued to roll from side to side and he continued to call his name over and over. As he moved from Jim's lips to his neck, he sucked on Jim's adam's apple for a brief moment before going lower. What he wanted to do next required the use of his hands, but he wanted Jim to keep his arms over his head. Looking up for a second, their eyes met and told Blair all that he wanted to know. He disentangled his fingers from Jim's and kissed the hollow of Jim's throat in thanks as Jim's arms stayed in place. 

Ever so slowly, Blair began to unbutton Jim's shirt; all the time caressing Jim's throat with his tongue. When the last button was finished, he rubbed his hands up his lover's chest to gradually move the garment away and watched in fascination as the slow removal of the soft material raised the small nubs of the sentinel's nipples to marble hardness. Blair's mouth watered. He rubbed his hands up and down Jim's chest squeezing the defined muscles and smiled lecherously as Jim's head began to thrash violently. He bent down to take a brown nub into his mouth and felt Jim freeze. This was better than anything he could describe. Jim tasted like sweet honey. Not the sugary kind, but the raw, natural kind. Blair bit down to taste more. The hisses his lover was making goaded him to taste the other one. He bit, then swabbed with a cool tongue, then bit again. 

"Chief!" Jim begged. "I want you, Chief. Oh, baby, I want you so bad. Please!" 

That was exactly what Blair had been waiting for. He looked up at Jim and smiled. Then, teasing even more, snaked a tongue out to lick a nipple, eyes still locked with Jim's. He watched as Jim's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned loudly. 

Deciding to give his lover a small reprise, Blair slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Jim's jeans and took out his lover's cock. He heard Jim sigh as he was released and sag at the relief. Determined not to give his lover too much leeway, Blair immediately took the throbbing cock into his mouth and began sucking. Blair was driven to make sure that Jim knew he belonged to Blair. And, Blair used every technique they had learned on each other to remind Jim that no one owned him except Blair. Blair's head bobbed over the engorged cock, sucking the hard flesh. Blair moved down on the large column and slowly back up until just the tip was in his mouth. He tongued the small slit and swabbed his tongue around the head, teasing. Then, he licked down the cock until he reached the base and slowly moved back up, loving the taste of his lover. Taking the cock back into his mouth, Blair swallowed Jim slowly moving up and down, squeezing and releasing the hot flesh. Wanting to take Jim to the final step, Blair pressed a finger to Jim's centre and slowly fucked him as he enveloped him. Suddenly, hot streams of semen flooded Blair's mouth and he swallowed, taking all of Jim that he had to offer. After Jim was spent, Blair nursed the cock like a suckling babe wanting the last of Jim's milk. 

Definitely not over, Blair removed all his clothes and waited until Jim was coherent enough to know what Blair was up to before he began to strip Jim of his clothing. Seeing the wide-eyed expression of his lover, Blair placed Jim's legs over his shoulders and, kissing the inside of each knee, pushed himself into Jim. Bliss. This is where he belonged. Inside of Jim. Blair slowly began to push inside of Jim. Nudging his lover's prostate with each in-stroke. Knowing that with each pass, Jim was growing hard again for him. This thought... the thought that Jim belonged to him and no one else prompted Blair to speak for the first time. 

"You're mine, lover. You belong to me. Mine! Mine! Mine, damn you!!" With each phrase, Blair would thrust into Jim and slowly pull out. The lunging went deeper and deeper, harder and harder, and he felt Jim meet him each time. 

"Yeeeessssss! Oh god... yyyeeeeeessssss!!!" He heard Jim howl his agreement and felt Jim's second orgasm. The intensity of Jim's orgasm tightened his internal muscles squeezing Blair. With his last stroke, Blair came and exploded his life essence into his lover. Marking Jim as his. 

They both lay on the cold floor tangled around each other. Blair came to first and began nuzzling Jim's neck. He was ready for another round. He chuckled as he heard Jim's protests that he couldn't go for a third time. Blair would have none of that and moved his lips to Jim's earlobe. He felt triumph as Jim moaned 'yes', but then his head as taken in two strong hands and he was forced to face his exhausted, sated, beautiful lover. Blair looked at Jim with love and lust filled eyes as Jim told him he couldn't do it. Blair broke free from his sentinel's hold and claimed Jim's mouth in a soft, tender kiss before moving down to lick Jim's neck. Blair grinned as his lover's arms fell to the floor and the body beneath him was given to him once again. Mine. 

* * *

Email the author with comments. 

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi). 


End file.
